Installating wire harnesses might be a complex and time consuming task. Complexity of installation of such wire harnesses might be even more prevalent when installation occurs in a vehicle, such as, for example, an aircraft. Wire harnesses are among the largest parts in size aboard of a modern aircraft. Wire harnesses typically run through a length of the frame of the aircraft and connect different electrical components together. Wires are typically bundled together to form a wire bundle. A wire harness typically comprises one or more wire bundles. Alternatively, a wire harness is formed by a combination of one or more wire bundles with individual wires which are not part of a specific wire bundle. A wire harness might also comprise associated electrical and electro-mechanical components such as but not limited to, relays, relay bases, terminal modules, ground studs, grounds modules, clamps and electrical identifications.
A wire harness is attached to the frame of the vehicle via brackets. Each bracket acts as an interface to mechanically attach the wire harness to the structure of the vehicle. Each bracket is attached to the structure of the vehicle and comprises a portion, for example, a rack, which mechanically interfaces with the wire harness. The wire harnesses are attached to the rack via cable ties, such as, for example, tie-wraps. A cable tie attaches a specific wire bundle of the wire harness to the rack of the bracket. A cable tie can also attach an individual wire of the wire harness to the rack of the bracket.